Filling The Gaps
by Pandemodia
Summary: This fic fills in the gaps left open by the writers/directors, and is about how I read Sam and Deans relationship... MUCH BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE! Wincest, future Dean/Castiel and Dean/Castial/Sam. And mentions of Sam/Jess and the boys with OC's.


**Filling the Gaps.**

**Title:** Filling the Gaps.

**Author:** Pandemodia

**Pairing:** Dean/Sam and future Dean/Castiel and a bit after that Dean/Castiel/Sam. Slight mentions of Sam/Jess and every other girl they hooked up with in the show.

**Summary:** In every episode of supernatural there is always the tension between Sam, Dean and eventually Castiel. So I decided to write what happens/ed a couple of days before the show, between episodes and what they do when they have a break in the episode, and the deeper meaning of all those looks between them and secret talks. So basically it's what the name says, filling the gaps in a slashy way. Chapters will go TV episode then the next will be a made up what happened between episodes, unless of course like the finals and next episodes they join then I will just keep going with the next episode. Each chapter will be named either the episode name or I will make it up depending on what I write.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sam, Dean, Castiel, or well any of the characters in this fic... This is because I plan to keep almost all the characters the same. Except every now and then a random will appear, but I promise they will be dead or gone forever before the next chapter.

**Warnings:** This fic is MA rated. It contains graphic slash. Course languages, much violence, some incest... OH AND SPOILERS WILL BE HAD FROM EVERY SINGLE EPISODE!!

**Prologue (Important, read AN at the end)**

**02: 45am 2** **Nights till Deans Arrival.**

**Sam and Jessica's Apartment, Stanford University, California**

Sitting up quickly in his bed, Sam's eyes frantically scanned the room. The sweat soaked sheets had pooled around his hips as he took a couple of large breaths to try and calm himself after the nightmares he had just awoken from. He looked at the girl lying next to him, her sleepy eyes meeting his. "You ok Sam?" she mumbled not really awake despite the amount of tossing he had been doing just minutes beforehand. "Yeah Jess, I'm fine. Just go back to sleep, ok." He said this in a voice barely above a whisper, before leaning in and kissing her on the forehead. She was already back to sleep as he climbed out of their bed and made his way towards their kitchen.

Leaving the lights off, he walked to his fridge and grabbed a cold bottle of water out and had a long drink, before closing the door and sitting on a stool at the bench. Sitting down the water Sam rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm, sleep long gone. Every now and then images would flash in front of his eyes. They looked so real, and that scared him more than anything else he had seen in his life. But slowly the images were fading; just not fast enough for his liking. He took another long drink before replacing the cap and taking it back to the fridge, he left the door open just a little bit longer than necessary to let the cold wash over his still warm skin. Letting a little sigh cross his lips he headed for the lounge knowing that there was nothing else to do but study.

He sat down in his favourite chair and flipped open his laptop. He sat there staring at the page he had open, but all the words, and legal terms just looked like a blur to him. He kept trying to focus but his eyes kept drifting to the small picture sitting next to the laptop. Besides the one in the bedroom, it was the only picture in the apartment that connected him to his family. Of course there were lots of pictures of him, but only with friends and Jess. But this one picture was special even when compared to the one other like it. This picture was of both his brother Dean and himself standing in front of Dean's pride and joy, his shiny black Impala. A small smile crossed his face as he remembered the photo being taken by Bobby when their dad had decided it was time for Dean to inherit the impala. It had been the happiest day of Dean's life and he couldn't help but remember it fondly. But the most special part was that night when they were alone, sitting in the back seat of it, they were doing the one thing Dean would never admit to. Having a 'chick flick moment', but Dean would never admit that that's what it was, and Sam would never mention it for fear that Dean would never let it happen again.

((SLASH... also this is a memory just in case you missed the hints))

That night Dean had been sitting lengthways with Sam in between his legs and had been dragging his fingers through his hair. "So the Impala is finally yours, do you feel any different?" Sam has muttered into the silence. "Yep, I feel my manliness rising, not that I could get any manlier, I am all that is man!" Dean had replied with such conviction Sam couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah laugh it up Sammy, but you are going to have to get used to being number two now." He had reached around Sam while saying this and had emphasised the Number two with the same number of pokes to the stomach with his pointer. Turning his head to look Dean in the eye, with a slight pout on his face, "So I'm only number two now. I come second to a car." This time it was Deans turn to laugh, "No Sammy, not to 'A' car. This car." As this was said he had slowly stroked the back seat lovingly. Seeing this Sam had a little grin appear on his face, before rolling over so they were face to face, with Sam's mouth hovering mere centimetres from Deans. His grin widened as he felt Deans breath fasten, "Oh, I think I understand that you love this car more than me. But tell me, can your car do this?" Closing the gap between them Sam pressed their lips hard together and slipped his hands up into Dean's hair to pull him closer. It hadn't taken long for Dean to return the kiss with equal passion. Sam had turned his head slight to help their lips fit together better, just as Dean had let out a loud, guttural moan, running his tongue over Sam's lips and claiming his brother's mouth as his own. Before long they had to separate both breathing heavily and the same grin plastered across Sam's face. "So how's your car ranking now?" He couldn't help feeling triumphant after seeing the look plastered on Dean's flushed red cheeks. "Well, Sammy, you almost had her beat for a second there, that was one fucking amazing kiss, but I don't think it would have been as good had we not been in this beauty. But you are more than welcome to give it another try." Dean had gotten a very similar grin on his face as he had said that, because he knew his brother, and knew he would never turn down an open challenge that just screamed to be taken up. And he had been right because not moments later his mouth had again been assaulted by Sam's.

((END-SLASH))

Shaking his head Sam slowly came out of his memory not believing how easily he had slipped into it. Looking at the time he saw that it was now close to six in the morning, closing his eyes to let a loud yawn escape, he looked down to notice his now very noticeable state of arousal. He wanted to smack himself in the face, he still, even after all these years, couldn't believe what Dean, his own brother, could do to his body. And Dean was the only one to ever hold that kind of power over him. Yes, he loved Jessica, but not as much as Dean. And yes, Jessica could arouse him like no other girl could, but she could never make him reach the level that Dean did. But the fact of the matter was, Dean wasn't here. Dean had cut off everything to do with Sam the moment there Dad had told Sam to not bother coming back. And that was probably the worst part, knowing that he had been with the 'one', and yet knowing he would just give up on Sam because someone else said to. But he had been lucky he had come to college and met Jess. And sure she wasn't Dean, but she was pretty, she encouraged him, like Dean always struggled to do. She was a she, which made some things easier. He was in general very straight, but then again so was Dean. There was only one man that either of them would go for and that was each other. But the most important thing was that Jess wasn't related to Sam. That was the biggest obstacle that he had, had to overcome when he was with Dean for those few months before he got accepted to college. They generally kept it hush hush. They had done very well, never did anything that could be thought of as closer then brothers, while around friends and their father, and always said they 'close' friends with strangers. He never had to worry about that with Jess, she was his girlfriend and that was that. He let out a loud sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose before deciding that it was no good wasting anymore of the day he shut down his laptop and headed back into the bedroom to find Jessica still asleep he walked over to his draws in almost perfect silence thanks to his hunter training. Grabbing out his clothes for the day he quickly walked into the bathroom to have a very cold shower. As he closed his eyes under the water streaming from the faucet almost all thoughts of the dream that had woken him had left his head. But still one image remained in the front of his mind from the dream and that was of Dean, his Dean, bent over him with that same grin he knew so well plastered on his face.

**11:45pm 2 Nights till Dean reaches Stanford**

**Small bar on the outskirts of New Orleans**

Dean's eyes roamed across the mixed assortment of locals that sat or stood in different parts of the bar. Noticing no one of any interest Dean took another long swig of his, now, lukewarm beer. Grimacing slightly at the bitter taste he roughly sat it back on the table. After spending two weeks hunting down a Voodoo witch doctor, that had been hunting people down and using there remains for his spells, the least Dean could hope for was a cold beer, a good cheeseburger with bacon, a warm bed to sleep in and maybe if he was lucky a hot girl to take home to said warm bed. But no he couldn't even get that anymore. To start with the beer was both warm and foul tasting. And you couldn't get much else so he was stuck with that. His cheeseburger with bacon had been so dried and old; that he thought it could have seen the first coming of Jesus. He had tried to find a motel room earlier, but some festival was being held and so the motels had been booked out for week, meaning another night would be spent sleeping in the back of his Impala, which while nice, was nothing in comparison to an actual bed with real pillows. And the final little comfort that if he got lucky would have saved him from the back seat of the Impala was also a bust as the girls in this bar and the one before were like his cheeseburger, in other words he was not at all happy.

Looking at his watch he decided to call it a night, thankfully it hadn't all been a waste and had won $150 hustling pool from some local truckies. He walked out to his car still grumbling about cheeseburgers, and searching through his pockets looking for the keys. He stopped searching for them when he heard someone call out. Looking towards the door to the pub he saw the two guys he had hustled earlier walking slowly towards him and not looking to happy. The first guy was about an inch and a half shorter then Dean, but was a lot uglier. His nose was bent from obviously being broken and not set right, he was skinny and looked a bit like an over grown rat, and was wearing a blue singlet with a clashing red flannelette shirt over the top and some torn blue jeans. Topped off with a MACK baseball cap and he was the epitome of trucker. The second one was similarly dressed but with a white singlet instead of blue. He was a good couple of inches taller than Dean and was set like the truck he drives. He had large broad shoulders that just screamed power. Staring down at him Dean couldn't help but gulp a little. The rattish one was the first to speak and was obviously the one to have called out. "Now mister, I think you owe me about $200 now don't you agree, Lyle?" At the last statement he turned to look at the big one waiting for an answer. "Yeah, I think he does, Angus." The big one replied with a bit of a slow tone to his voice. "Now boys, as I recall I only won $150 off you two, and I won it fair and square. You shouldn't have put it down if you weren't about to accept the loss." This was said with a cocky grin on his face looking at the two and sizing them up, slowly moving into a stance that would give him the advantage when the fight begun, because there would be a fight and he would come out on top. "You see here boy, you cheated us out of our hard earned money, and we will have it back, plus $50 to pay for your cheating ways, cause didn't your daddy ever teach you it's wrong to cheat. Cause it seems he didn't so we will." At this he looked at the big one, Lyle and nodded his head.

((Violence/Fight Sequence))

Lyle took two big steps and swung his right fist at Dean's head. The punch would have demolished Deans face if it had impacted, however as it was it hit thin air as Dean ducked under his arm and delivered a hard right hook straight under Lyles huge rib cage, knocking the wind out of him and lifting him a tiny bit into the air. While Lyle tried to catch his breath Dean delivered another couple of punches to his stomach, and finally finished it with a firm punch to the jaw. Lyle fell to the ground like a sack full of potatoes, but was still groaning and moving every now and then. Dean then turned to Angus but just a tiny bit to slow as he was driven into the side of the Impala as the shorter man ran at him, let out an oomph as he hit the car he could tell he would have some decent bruising in the morning. Reaching out he thumped the shorter man hard on the back with both fists knocking him off Dean, then delivered a quick kick to the side, one harder thump to the side and Angus was out as well. Looking at the two he couldn't help but smile, it wasn't a bad way to end the day. Wiping the sweat from around his mouth, he was surprised to find a small amount of blood on his hand. He tried to think as to when he got hit in the nose, but when he couldn't recall he simply shrugged his shoulders and moved the two guys to lean against another car. Doing a quick search he found their wallets, each having around $200 in it, shaking his head at the two, he took $50 from each to make up the teaching fees, as they had described it and replaced them where he had found them. With his grin still plastered on his face he walked back to his car, found his keys, and was soon driving out the exit. He drove for about twenty minutes, not passing a car going in either direction as he went.

((End Violence))

About 30 minutes later he found a rest area and pulled in to a spot that was hard to see from the road. Turning off his lights he climbed out and went to the boot, opening it up he grabbed out a duffel bag that held clothes and a couple of blankets he kept for occasions exactly like this one. He closed the boot and climbed into the back, and changed into some more comfortable clothes. Once that was done the duffel bag was put into place as a pillow and he wrapped him up in the blankets and lay down. It took him awhile to get comfortable, even though his hit from Angus wasn't too bad, his side was still a bit bruised and tender at the moment, but it was better than getting hit by Big Lyle. Closing his eyes he waited for sleep to claim him, 20 minutes later and he still had no luck. Letting out a huff of annoyance he reached for his phone. He slowly scrolled through photos, looking at pictures of his dad, Bobby, Caleb and a couple of other Hunters. Then there were photos of girls, random one night girls who he took photos of with names, numbers and location in case he ever got needy while passing through their area. But what took up the majority of his photo space was Sam, his Sammy. Smiling there was a couple of him sleeping, with a peaceful image on his face. Then one of Sam laughing, he tried to remember what Sam was laughing at but he couldn't quite remember. The next made Dean laugh, it had been taken about a month before Sam had gone to College. The photo was of Sam bent over the bonnet of the Impala with a sponge and he was absolutely soaking wet. It had been one of those rare times that John would not take them on a hunt. And so Sam and Dean had been alone, so they were flirting and just enjoying their time together while cleaning the Impala. Times like these didn't happen often as there was often a hunt on or some demon creature that they had to remain serious about. But this was one of those rare times that they got to laugh and act like the 18 and 22 year olds that they were.

((SLASH – and more memories))

While cleaning the car Dean decided he needed to 'accidentally' squirt Sam with the hose he was using. Sam had of course returned it by throwing the bucket of water at him, starting an all out water fight, however after a while they fight stopped and a few kisses were exchanged before Sam decided to ask an important question. He had looked at Dean with them big brown eyes of his and with as serious a face as he could pull ,with white see-through top and drenched tight blue jeans on, asked Dean. "Dean who is hotter, me or Daisy Duke?" Dean looked a bit shocked by the question before asking if he meant original or Jessica Simpson, Daisy. Jessica Simpson was the brief reply to which Dean thought a little bit more. Just as he was about to answer he noticed that Sam had started to wash the hood of the car. With the cheeky grin he saved for Sammy he walked over to him spun him around and crushed his mouth against Sam's without warning. The sponge squished between their chests as Sam had no time to drop it in his surprise. Grabbing Sam's legs just above the knee Dean lifted him up onto the bonnet to sit with him between his legs. They continued kissing for a bit longer till they were no longer able to breathe. Looking down at Sam's kiss swollen lips he couldn't help but feel proud at how amazingly hot his little brother was, he definitely did the family proud. "What was that about, Dean. Not that I had any problem with it, it was just a surprise." Sam had a dumbfounded expression on his face that made him look even more attractive to Dean. So leaning down he placed a chaste kiss on his little brother's lips and placed his forehead against the others. "Sorry Sammy, you just looked to good just then I couldn't stop myself. And in answer to your question, you, every time it would be you. Daisy Duke may have the legs, but you just made cleaning my car look like sex on legs. She has nothing on you. And if you ever tell anyone I told you that I will break your legs and feed you to a Werewolf." He said the last part with a serious face and a flat tone. The only thing that spoilt it was the love that shone in his eyes that were still very close to Sam's and the soft kiss he put on his nose before stepping back and resuming cleaning the car.

((END SLASH))

Smiling at the photo he couldn't help feel warm while looking at it. He had so few good memories because of his father's choice of profession and how they had been raised. But every single good one that he remembered either focused on or centred on his Sammy. Sure there were the few that didn't but they were often forgotten replaced by ones with Sam. With one last look to memorise the photo once more in his mind he closed the image and locked the phone, placing it back where it once was. Thinking once more about Sam he rolled over and was asleep within moments.

**12:10 am the Night before Deans Arrival**

**Stanford University, Main Library**

Once again Sam had been awoken by the nightmares, it was the 7th time in 3 weeks. But tonight unlike last night he had headed out of the apartment and towards the library. He was lucky to live so close to it, and when it was open 24 hours a day it was great place to go to help forget the nightmares, and also to escape from thoughts of Dean. When he had arrived he had quickly made his way to the back, moving along the furthest wall from the entry. And finding a table that he could partially see both entries, but unless actively looking he would not be seen. Pulling out his notebook he began to write down the dream and sketching small bits and pieces he remembered in detail. Running a hand through his hair he let his eyes close and saw the images from the dream. The nightmare was exactly the same each time he had it. It always started the same way; he opened his eyes to find Dean leaning over him, holding him down giant smile on his face, he would lean towards him and close his eyes. Just before their lips had a chance to touch the weight would lift and he would feel drops falling on his face. That's when it would truly become a nightmare, as his eyes would open to find Jess strung to the ceiling, her eyes looking back at him scared, and mouth opened in a silent scream. Screaming her name as she burst into flames, exactly how he imagined his mother would have looked on that night many years ago.

Blinking back to reality he looked down at his notebook let out a surprised yelp and shoved it away from him, dropping his pen on the ground. He stared wide eyed at it for a bit longer, before reaching down and picking the fallen pen up again. Still visibly shaken he reached his hand out pulling the notebook back towards him. There drawn on the page with surprising clearness was Jess's face looking back at him, in an exact reflection of the nightmare. He didn't even remember drawing it, yet there it was. He came back to himself and quickly ripped out the page scrunching it in a ball and throwing it towards the waste paper basket near his table. He didn't know what was causing these dreams, but they were starting to scare him. Sam quickly started making a list of different monsters that he had hunted with Dean and their Dad to see if any came up. Maybe there was something on campus that fed on nightmares. But going down the list none caught his eyes as meeting the criteria. Sighing and checking the time, he decided to head home and try to get some sleep, it wasn't too late and after last night he needed to get some more sleep.

Half way home his mind once again drifted to Jess and Dean. He didn't understand why but since he started having the dreams he couldn't get Dean out of his head. Before he started having them it had been fine, he would push the memories of Dean, Dad and hunting, to the back of his mind. But now they seemed to be at the front, and try as he might he could not stop thinking about them. It was eating him up inside, that was for sure. He has so many plans for the future, especially after receiving the news that he had been invited to an interview to discuss him receiving a full ride for next year. He had plans, plans that involved a house, kids and a dog. Plans that included him going to Law school and getting a good job, keeping them safe. These plans revolved around and included Jess. Hell he planned to marry her, and had even checked out a few ring shops, even if he couldn't afford one at the moment. He couldn't get sucked into these thoughts; he couldn't be worrying and thinking about Dean when his whole future was being offered to him on a silver platter.

Arriving at the complex he quickly made his way up to his apartment taking the stairs two at a time. Unlocking the door he placed his shoulder bag on the floor before turning and making sure the lock was secure. Doing a quick check of the windows he then made his way to the bedroom, changing in the dark and sliding into bed beside Jess. Looking at her face a small smile crossed his lips. Placing a light kiss on her cheek, he rolled over and let sleep take him.

**10:40pm Night before Dean reaches Stanford.**

**Diner on outskirts of Amarillo, Texas**

Dean took a long sip of his coffee, while looking through the menu that Lucy, the pretty little waitress, had brought him at the same time as the coffee. He was in, by no means a good mood. A good 15 hours ago he had been brought out of his slumber in the back seat of the Impala by some weird noise. It wasn't till his brain finally kicked in that it occurred to him it was his phone ringing. Making a grab for it, he hit the answer button a second too late. Groaning he rubbed his eyes so he could make out what the screen was trying to tell him, 7:30 and he had 2 missed calls and a message. The phone call he had just missed was from Bobby, the one before it was from his Dad at 2 in the morning. He decided to check his messages before calling both of the older men back; pushing in the number he held the phone to his ear and spoke along with the electronic woman's voice as she told him he had one new message. After listening to the message for a third time he quickly ended the call after saving the message. Holding down the speed dial for his dad he waited for an answer, but it went directly to voice mail. Trying again, and getting the same result he pushed in the number for Bobby. Bobby's rough voice answered the phone on the second ring. As soon as he heard it was Dean he jumped into the questions. Had he seen his dad recently? When he got the negative response, the next question was had he heard from him at all. Followed quickly by, do you know where he is? When he mentioned the phone call Bobby said that it was time to send in the cavalry and that Dean should see if he could find John in case he had gotten himself into any trouble. Dean shook his head, even though Bobby couldn't see it. "Bobby, if dad can't take on what he's up against and he is in trouble, what am I going to do about it? Why don't I pick you up and we could go?" Dean said the last bit with definite reluctance. Sure he loved Bobby but he could be a tough hunter to work with sometimes. He let a little smile cross his face when Bobby said it wasn't possible; however it quickly turned into a frown at Bobby's next statement. Go get Sam, was he serious, Sam was a good two and a bit thousand miles away. But Bobby was deadly serious; he believed that his dad had finally bitten off more than he could chew and that both brothers would be needed for this. Letting out another loud groan Dean sat up, holding back a wince from the bruise he had gotten yesterday, and agreed to go and at least talk to Sam.

He had hung up on Bobby at that stage and slowly climbed out of the car till he was standing next to it. He had done some stretches to work out the kinks from his back, and then reached under the front passenger seat to get out his map and work out the best way to get to Stanford, California. Looking at the map on the front of the car as he got dressed, he had drawn out a quick line from New Orleans to Stanford University, passing through Albuquerque. And then from the university to Jericho, sighing as he realised he would have to backtrack a fair bit after getting Sam. Folding up the map and putting it back where it had previously sat, Dean quickly checked out the bruise to make sure it didn't look to bad before climbing behind the wheel and starting the long drive to Stanford University California. And that was how he ended up in the small diner of Amarillo Texas. About 850 miles from New Orleans and this was the second time he had stopped to take a break, have a rest and something to eat. He still had 1400 miles to go till Stanford but at this rate he could have a small rest now and still be there before midnight tomorrow. Nodding to himself he put on his best girl magnet smile and turning it on to the waitress who had returned and ordered a double cheeseburger with bacon and a large fries. Dean couldn't help but grin a little bit more as he noticed the slight blush on her cheeks after having received a full bore Dean Winchester smile.

-End chapter-

((Authors Note- So guys that's my writing style, hope it's not to horrendous. This my first piece of writing I have felt comfortable to post, so please be gentle. Umm I have always wanted to write these specific scenes but I decided this should be an example of my writing style so you kind of know how I'm going to write both slash and fight scenes... That said if you don't like how I write them you don't have to waste time reading, but that is why I put those three specific scenes in there. And I won't post when there is slash or fight scenes in chapters after this. I just wanted to point them out this time. Don't know how long till the next chapter, I will see how inspired I can get!! Yours most lovingly, Panda))


End file.
